Thunderfox
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Who would've thought Naruto's life would take such a turn, the fact he becomes wielder of the sword of omens was one thing, but to gain another teacher and friend who've just awakened from their sleep to help him in his training and help him, though they seem to be interested in Naruto in another way, hopefully with sight beyond sight he'll understand. Up For Adoption.


**After watching the last episode of the 1980s Thundercats, it got me thinking, of this idea, granted they'll be a few changes, but hopefully someone'll adopt this.**

 **The Thunderfox**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **The Forest Of Wave**

It was the middle of the night and at this moment a 13 year old Naruto was walking around, after exploding at Inari about his life, Naruto left, wanting to blow off some steam, "That damn brat doesn't have a clue!" All the while mumbling to himself.

Coming up to a tree, Naruto turned around, looking towards the sky, thinking about what his parents might've been like, but the more he thought about whatever possibilities of who they were, the more upset he was that they left him alone, he became so upset that he spun around and sent his fist into the base of the tree.

" **CRACK!** "

He could feel his eyes almost burning with tears, his knuckles bleeding a little from the impact, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm down, due to his emotions flaring, he failed to notice one thing.

"WHOOP!?" (A.N. Think Home Alone where Marv exits the basement and forgot about the ice, it's not from the 80s, but it gives you an idea of Naruto's yelp.)

Due to his punch, it sent vibrations down the tree and into the ground, causing a hole to suddenly open up, almost like he was standing on Muscovite (Journey to the Centre of the Earth 2008 reference), but because it was covered with mud and grass, it made a slight barrier that stops people from falling in, but because of Naruto's punch and vibration, he fell through.

sprawled on his back, Naruto was groaning and wincing in pain, "GOD DAMN IT THAT HURT!"

Slowly sitting up, though Naruto winced at a slight creak of his back, taking a quick deep breath, feeling the pain ebb away, the blond teen rubbed his head, slowly standing up, Naruto looks around finding his eyes widening, "HOLY CRAP, what the hell is this place!?"

His eyes getting use to the darkness, he finds himself in a strange metal room with a podium at the far end of the room, above the podium was a strange symbol of a black cat on a red circle background, looking like it was roaring.

Being who he was, Naruto made his way towards the podium, curious on what was on it, never noticing a ghostly apparition behind him of an old humanoid cat, giving Naruto a curious look, " _Could it be possible that he is the one._ " The ghost thinks to himself, stroking his chin.

Once getting to the podium, Naruto finds something that looks awesome to him, on a stand was a strange orange gauntlet with a silver handle. (A.N. I'm not that good at describing things so look up gauntlet and sword of omens 2011 on google to get an idea.)

Looking around, wondering if the thing belonged to anyone, though by the layer of dust Naruto's guessing it's been a long time before anyone used the item, taking a deep breath, Naruto blew away most of the dust, though due to how much was on it, the action caused a slight blow back, causing Naruto to wave his hands around and cough slightly, never realising he amused the ghost slightly, " _Even though he's a human, he certainly reminds me of Lion-o when he was that age._ "

Getting over the whole dust episode, Naruto moved back to looking at the gauntlet, "Hmm, I don't know why, but it feels like it's calling to me?" Causing the spirit's eyes to widen.

Naruto grabbed the gauntlet and placed it on his left arm, "Wow this thing is awesome, a bit big but still co- WHAT THE HELL!?" As Naruto was inspecting the gauntlet before his eyes, the item shrunk to fit his size, but before anything else, Naruto was suddenly blinded by a bright light, his body started feeling intense pain, causing him to black out.

Just missing a small red orb "jumping" out of his stomach.

 **Next Day**

Light started shining through the hole in the ceiling, allowing the room to lighten up a bit, all the while a groan could be heard, "Oh, I just feel like I got in the way of Chouji and an 'All Ya Can Eat BBQ deal' and that only happened once!" You see, when Naruto heard of that deal, he went to try it out, but the moment he entered through the door Chouji came barrelling through the door, sending Naruto through the wall on the other side of the restaurant, luckily Chouji's dad paid for the damage, though Naruto made a promise to keep his guard up next time.

Though before anything else a voice interrupt him, "Hey Cheetara, he's finally waking up!" The voice sounded young and feminine.

Though he was surprised to hear another voice, " **Of course the brat's waking up, it doesn't take the idiot long to heal.** " Replied a slightly ruff voice.

Opening his eyes, Naruto was face to face with a pair of dark orange, mischievous, slitted eyes, causing him to jump back in surprise, though his action caused the girl in front of him to giggle at his antics, though her appearance left Naruto in a state of shock.

The girl was wearing a blue one sling sleeveless shirt, with the cat logo on her front and pink and blue skirt, along with a belt and pink and blue open toed and heal leggings that reach her knees.

Her hair was pointing up in a sort of balloon-fire-y effect, with her hair colour being an awesome orange with a black stripe going from the start of her hair up to the end. (A.N. Sorry if the description isn't quite right, but it's the 1980s Wilykit.)

Though the fact that the girl had claws, fangs and slitted eyes made Naruto curious, until another voice came out, "Now, now you two, that's enough teasing for today, since he must have hundreds of questions about what's going on." This voice sounding slightly mature and feminine.

Looking towards the voice, Naruto saw quite the sight. (A.N. I'm sure you understand that I'm using the 1980s Thundercats Cheetara and Wilykit.)

The woman reached her clawed hand out towards Naruto, "Come on now, it's time for introductions."

Getting the idea, Naruto grabbed hold of the woman's hand and stood up, "Yeah, that might be a good idea." Dusting himself off, Naruto noticed he was taller now, about as tall as a 13 year old could get, but not only that he now has claws, just like the two girls in front of him, only not as feminine for obvious reasons, not only that but he now has a slight orange-y tan to his arms now. (A.N. Think of a fox colouration of the Thundercats.)

But not only that Naruto's body was now slightly more muscular, like he was built for speed and power, but leaning slightly towards speed, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?"

The girls knowing Naruto needed an explanation a certain voice spoke up, " **What happened to you brat, is that by putting on that gauntlet you've become a fox version of a Thundercat, which is what these girls are.** " Where the two got Naruto's name from.

Following the voice, Naruto spotted a fox with 9 tails swinging behind it, "What the, Kyuubi, is, is that really you, what happened, I thought that you couldn't get out of the seal!?"

It was true, standing before Naruto was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but instead of the fox's giant titanic size, the fox was now the size of a normal regular fox, even though Naruto would've laugh at such a thing, now wasn't the time, " **It's because of that gauntlet and sword separating us from one another, it felt my energy and "spat" me out of your body, allowing me some freedom, but because of the goodness in the items, I am now this accursed size, though I guess it's better than being trapped in you.** "

Cheetara, knowing an argument was about to start interrupted, "Alright now, no more of that, let's begin our introduction."

Once gaining Naruto and the fox's attention, Cheetara began, "You see Naruto, what you have in you possession is the gauntlet and sword of omens," So began Cheetara's explanation on the origin of the items, along with the Thundercats and the defeat of Mumm-Ra in a final confrontation, with evil being defeated, Lion-O decided that the sword would be better sealed away until it is needed again, but someone will have to be placed in suspended animation in order to teach the new owner how to use the sword and gauntlet together, allowing Cheetara to offer her help, which surprised her friends, along with Wilykit wanting to help as well, where the feline-girl jumps in and explains that she wanted to have another adventure before she settles down like her brother.

Though they do miss their friends, they placed themselves in suspended animation, though now the pods only had enough power for one person to "sleep" for at least 3 or 4 years, "And that's how we are here, though as for your transformation, it seems that while the sword and gauntlet was cleansing you of the fox's taint, the fox had some effect on you, turning you into a kind of "Thunderfox" instead, though it may turn you into a complete Thundercat later, I'm not sure, when it comes to the magic of the sword and gauntlet, it can be very, unpredictable, we'll just have to wait and see."

Agreeing with that, though slightly upset about not being human again, Naruto replies, "I-I guess it's alright, in a way, this is like a bloodline or something, yeah, that could explain to everyone else about my change," With growing confidence, Naruto's blue slitted eyes light up with fire, "Alright, lets get outta here and get back to my sensei and team, we can hopefully explain everything to him, though we might want to leave out the pods for something else."

The two humanoid-cats couldn't believe their eyes, in a way, it was like Lion-O was overlapping with Naruto, the two having a unbreakable will of light in their eyes, while different colours Cheetara and Wilykit were both in agreement, Naruto was definitely the reincarnated soul of Lion-O, but with a slight difference, though Wilykit was slightly blushing at Naruto's strength, along with Cheetara, but no-one noticed such a thing, except a certain fox that was grinning with amusement.

" **Looks like things are going to get interesting from now on.** " Exclaims the fox to the ghost next to him, with the spirit nodding, " _ **Yes my friend, and with our help he may just be the person to bring forth a new era of** **peace.**_ " The fox snorting slightly at that, " **Whatever you say Jaga, whatever you say.** " With that the two watch Naruto and the feline humanoids work out a plan to break the news to the rest of Team 7.

 **The End.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this idea, also I didn't put Mumm-Ra into the story since I figure with the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and other villains of Naruto's world it would possibly be too much, but it's up to whoever adopts this idea if they want to ad Mumm-Ra to it.**

 **As for the pairing(s) as you can tell I think it should be Naruto/Wilykit/Cheetara as the mains, though if you don't want a harem it could be just Naruto and Wilykit as a couple, with Cheetara as a mother-figure to the both of them, but again it's up to whoever adopts.**

 **Please inform me if you're interested in adopting and if you've posted chapter 1, I'll post an announcement on where to find it.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Thundercats.**


End file.
